mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Sovereign
History: Melinda was born in the Mist Continent and grew up with a Hakutaku as her mentor. She was given much wisdom and knowledge and eventually graduated to become a teacher. Along with the standard and general knowledge, she also gain lots of sexual knowledge on how to please men and women. She often took part in student/teacher relations, much like a Hakutaku, but kept herself unmarried for various reasons. What Melinda had in knowledge, she lacked in physical capabilities. Although, she had the perfect build for a strong woman. All she had to do was train it. However, she believed that training her body would only encourage a negative attitude. This changed when the school was attacked by a group of delinquents and she and her students were forced into sexual relations against their will. Despite the delinquents getting captured and punished, Melinda still felt no justice had been done. She decided to leave to train herself to protect her future students. After getting some basic training in combat, she starts going town to town, trying to take down criminals. However, she ended up taking on much more than she could handle as she ended up having an entire gang after her. She ended up getting jumped while just outside of the town and got stabbed and shot. She was left to die in the street when a woman with a parasol came to her and gave her a choice between nlife and death. Naturally, Melinda chose life and was brought to the city of Vilhind and treated in the hospital. After being treated, the woman, whose name was Yukka, introduced Melinda to Charon. Charon explained to her that he's been watching her for quite some time and was thinking about taking her under his organization. Charon gave her a choice to join him and his assassins. At first she refused, as she had no intention of actually killing people. However, after hearing some stories from Yukka about a few of the targets that she had killed, she decided to reconsider. Melinda was given rigorous training like the other assassins and was eventually molded into a very skilled assassin. Her tool of profession was her own body and sexual skills. She would seduce and have sex with her targets while acting as a harlet and after the target was asleep, she would kill them. The method of her killing was often snapping the neck or smothering them. As her side job, she worked as one of Charon Hotel's housekeepers. She would clean the halls and room and make sure that they were always ready for customers when they entered their room. Along with this, she also served the customers in any way that they wished, including performing sexual acts if requested. She had no issue with this and even enjoyed doing it. One day, two sisters, Newla and Canon, checked into a room that she was cleaning. After introduction and an explanation of the services she could provide, which was as short as a simple "I shall perform any task that you wish," Melinda was asked by Canon to take her virginity. Having bought and acquired many sexual toys in her time at Vilhind and under Charon, she was able to oblige to Canon's request. However, Newla took no part in it. Afterwards, Melinda was given a love confession by Canon, which she neither declined nor accepted, instead telling Canon to let things settle down in her body before jumping ahead of herself. Category:Characters